Metagross
Metagross, labled, The Bullork or Bully/Dork started out as a Beldum, later evolved into a Metang and eventually into a Metagross. He was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regice. He was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss. He didn't qualify for Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical, but had a segement on the Airport Side Show. He was a crew member on Total Pokemon Live on Team Miltank and Team Marowak. He will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Iron Leg Pokemon *Type: Steel/Psychic *Height: 5'03" **Mega Height: 8'02" *Weight: 1213 lbs **Mega Weight: 2078.7 lbs *Ability: Clear Body **Mega Ability: Tough Claws *Nature: Quirky *Shape: *Footprint: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed In: 3 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves: **Psychic **Meteor Mash **Miracle Eye **Thunder Punch Biography Metagross was the smart little pokemon without a friend in the world. He was too smart for the other brainiacs in the school and not ballsy or tough enough for the other half. He was stuck and wanted some way out of it. To vent all his frustrations he started watching Kung Fu movies and Anime. It was then that his mother told him he was adopted. You think it would be obvious to a genious that his mother; Wendy Wormadamn was not his mother but it might also have been he didn't want to admit it. He found out that his real parents were super smart neurologists and were constantly on the job. They gave him up, so that someone could care for him, better then they could. Metagross entered the competiton to maybe get the attention of his parents and be reunited with them. Sadly he wasn't on the show too long. Total Pokemon Island Metagross came into the competition to prove himself, but he couldn't even prove himself to his team. He started out on Team Regice with; Shinx, Misdreavus, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Wailmer, Doduo, Azurill, Poliwag and Glameow. In Cliff Diving Anyone? his team was chosen first to jump, but he refused to jump along with; Azurill, Doduo and Wailmer. He avoided the bottom 2 at the Bonfire Ceremony since the girls were targetting Doduo and he lived to compete another day. In The Big Sleep he fell asleep pretty early, but their team won the challenge thanks to Misdreavus. In Dodge Berry he competed in the final match along with; Azurill, Shinx, Cleffa and Igglybuff versus Team Regirock. He threw a berry but accidently hit it off the floor causing the berry to bounce off the floor, then the ceiling and hit him, therefore eliminating himself. His team lost and he ended up in the Bottom 2 with Wailmer, but he was eliminated. Metagross became the 3rd camper voted off and ended up in 40th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *His personality is based off of Harold *Metagross has been in 4 out 5 seasons, but has only made the merge in Total Pokemon Live *Metagross and Furret were one of the couples made pre, post or during Total Pokemon World Tour along with; Poliwrath/Starmie, Sceptile/Meganium, Wigglytuff/Shuckle, Jumpluff/Mothim, Dodrio/Absol, Rapidash/Steelix, Ninetales/Hippowdon, Marowak/Phione, Sneasel/Ambipom, Smeargle/Dragonite, Hitmontop/Mesprit, Banette/Flareon, Uxie/Froslass, Lickitung/Probopass, Togekiss/Stantler, Azelf/Glaceon, Vaporeon/Lapras, Roserade/Hippowdon(pre-break-up) and Roserade/Drapion *Metagross's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is My Chemical Romance's "Teenagers" **Metagross's Theme song was decided, because of his hard childhood Gallery Metagross XY front.png|Metagross's Sixth Generation sprite Metagross XY back.png|Metagross's Sixth Generation back sprite Metagross XY party.png|Metagross's XY party sprite Metagross Original party.png|Metagross's Original party sprite Metagross BW.png|Metagross's Fifth Generation sprite Metagross BW back.png|Metagross's Fifth Generation back sprite 376.gif|Metagross's Fifth Generation animated sprite 376b.gif|Metagross's Fifth Generation animated back sprite Metagross Shuffle.png|Metagross in Pokemon Shuffle Metagross Mega Shuffle.png|Metagross Mega in Pokemon Shuffle Metagross Rumble.png|Metagross in the Rumble World Metagross HG Overworld.png|Metagross's HGSS Overworld sprite Metagross PokePark.png|Metagross in PokePark Metagross pr.png|Metagross in Pokemon Ranger 3 Metagross MD2.png|Metagross in Mystery Dungeon 2 Metagross MD.png|Metagross in Mystery Dungeon Metagross MD Tile.png|Metagross's Mystery Dungeon tile Metagross Sinnoh back.png|Metagross's Fourth Generation back sprite Metagross DP 1.png|Metagross Sinnoh sprite Metagross DP2.png|Metagross Sinnoh sprite Metagross Trozei.png|Metagross in Pokemon Trozei Metagross Hoen back.png|Metagross's Third Generation back sprite Metagross Hoen animated.gif|Metagross's Third Generation animated sprite Metagross Emerald.png|Metagross's Emerald sprite Metagross RS.png|Metagross's Ruby and Sapphire sprite Metagross EX Hidden Legends.jpg|Metagross's Premiere Card in the Hidden Legends Expansion set Metagross Pop Series.jpg|Metagross in the POP series Metagross EX Deoxys.jpg|Metagross in the Dexoys Expansion set Metagross Ex Delta Species.jpg|Metagross's first card in the Delta Species Expansion set Metagross Legends Awakened.jpg|Metagross in the Legend's Awakened set Metagross Supreme Victors.jpg|Metagross in the Supreme Victor's set metagross pokemon card.png|Metagross in the Unleashed set Metagross Undaunted.jpg|Metagross in the Undaunted set Metagross Plasma Freeze.jpg|Metagross in the Plasma Freeze set Rebecca's Metagross.jpg|Rebecca's Metagross Metagross EX Power Keepers.jpg|Metagross in the Power Keepers Expansion set Metagross EX Delta Species 2.jpg|Metagross's second card in the Delta Species Expansion set Metagross EX XY.jpg|Metagross EX in the XY Black Star set Metagross Mega card.jpg|Mega Metagross pokemon card Metagross anime.png|Metagross in the anime Metagross Mega anime.png|Mega Metagross in the anime Steven with Mega Metagross.png|Steven and Mega Metagross Metagross manga.png|Metagross in the manga Metagross SSBB.png|Metagross in Smash Bros. Metagross SSBB 2.png|Metagross in Smash Bros. Metagross OA.png|Metagross's Original Artwork from Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald Metagross Overworld sprite.png|Metagross Human Form Overworld Metagross human sprite.png|Metagross in Human Form Metagross Chibi.png|Metagross in Chibi Form from TPL Metagross All Stars.png|Metagross' appearance during All Stars metagross anime model.png|Metagross's model for the Pokemon Anime metagross mega anime model.png|Mega Metagross' model for the Pokemon Anime Metagross Pokedex 3D.png|Metagross in Pokedex 3D Metagross Go.png|Metagross in Pokemon Go metagross celestial storm.png|Metagross' card from the Celestial Storm Expansion Place or Role in Seasons Eliminations See Also Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPL Crew Members Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Hoen Pokemon Category:Team Regice Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Miltank Category:Team Marowak Category:Team Smarts Yveltal